Star Wars: Reluctance
by Brian Willis
Summary: A young smuggler must juggle being an unlikely Commander of a large military of a nation and a smuggler.
1. Default Chapter

1 Star Wars: Painful Truth  
  
  
  
Rienn Ishidgrayne turned a corner and ran down the corridor of the Sanarian ship. He had just stolen some vital info about the ship he was in from it's interior mainframe. Battle plans, fleet detail, the works. With the look in his pouch, he continued his getaway, eventually making a serious wrong turn and wound up at a dead end.  
  
The corner was in the shape of a "t" . Either way didn't matter, unless there was a hidden way out. Rienn quickly raised his holo-watch to his mouth, beginning to communicate with a comrade on his ship.  
  
"Nior , I need a detailed way out of this place now!", said the ebony skinned man through the communicator on the watch. He heard the stomping of the Sanarians growing louder by the minute. Brandon unholstered his NRI- Blaster, a scaled down model of the rifle used by nearly every human military organization. It seemed like a handgun, at times. The difference was that it was a rear-loading custom made weapon, and had pump-action and automatic modes. It fired a concussion-round blast. It's metallic-black color made it sleek and streamlined for easy deployment  
  
"THIS MILLENIA, NIOR.", Rienn said, louder this time. He looked around the corner again, only to have his face nearly blown to hell when a Sanarian shot a blast with its weapon. The formidable beam flew at him, but Rienn quickly dodged it with his reflexes. The young man had quickly developed unusual and surprising reflexes, with a small sense of ESP. He usually thought nothing of it, but it was the most useful weapon on him as of now.  
  
"The blueprint shows that the Elevator shaft is the only safe way out.", said the First-Mate from his ship, "Either that, or I'll just tell your people that you're funeral will be after we find your body amongst piles of space junk."  
  
"Whatever! Prepare for launch!", yelled the young, exotic skinned man. He pried open the elevation shaft with the laser on his watch. It was similar to light-saber technology. Very handy. Rienn looked down the shaft. It was about 270 stories high, give or take. It didn't matter now, the height. It was life or death now. It would be life both ways if he could survive the shaft or fight off the Sanarians.  
  
That was a big if.  
  
Rienn jumped. He held his loot tightly in his hand. They were important, as aforementioned, and Rienn needed them as much as possible to stave off an invasion by the dark, indefinable species. They were violent, and a force to be reckoned with. On top of that immense threat, the World Nation of Earth still had the YuuzhanVong to worry about. They were headed in their direction, especially with the WN allied with the New Republic/Jedi Order. Rienn pulled his ascension gun from it's holster and shot straight up. The grappling hook proved steady, and the man switched from descend to ascend. He flew up, only to see the elevator's platform coming up from down below him. Life or death. Right.  
  
I told you that was a big if.  
  
Rienn stopped as soon as he could and pried open a door as quickly as he could. Success complimented hi, as he exited the shaft with semi-ease. Rienn holstered the gun after retracting the cable and ran.  
  
"Keep going until the next left. You'll be able to make a straight away to the ship from there", instructed Nior. He was helpful most of the time. When he wasn't being an overbearing, annoying piece of bantha fodder. He guided his comrade and as foretold, he ended up at the correct docking bay. His ship, the Qadr II, wasn't the fastest, the most powerful, or the sleekest, but it was powerful, fast, and sleek enough. He ran aboard and tossed his things down and ran to the cockpit. Rienn sat down and turned the ship to face the exit. It was closing. They needed to get out and get out fast, so they did, with their stolen objects in tow.  
  
Eventually, Rienn landed on his home planet along with his ally. The planet, Earth, was one of the few that could sustain life in the universe, and the only one in it's solar system. The world had united over a period of centuries, which led to advancements, and even more importantly, wars. They cost hundreds of lives, especially the Thrawn crisis. It was this time when the planet united with the Republic and new Jedi Order. The help was needed, and well used at times.  
  
He docked his ship and walked to his landspeeder. It was designed like the others in the galaxy, except you weren't vulnerable to attack by being visible. You were actually in it, like other land-transportation units of the past. Other than that, it was strictly hovercraft. Rienn drove his way back to his quarters. It was a large palace-like domain, customized for his leisure. He could not afford it all on his own, Rienn. Some was funded for by his uncle Lando Calrissian.  
  
A former smuggler, Rienn took up after him and thought of his uncle as an icon… a role model. Lando looked after Rienn and his twin Rienna (go figure) since the age of 3. After HS graduation, they went their separate ways. Lando often talks to his family via inter-stellar commu-systems as much as he can, but Rienn's military training often got in the way. It still does.  
  
He looked up at the clock. It was 11:30 Eastern Border time. Rienn felt a stab of tired. He had to be up early,tomorrow. Ontop of graduating from the Military academy, he had to meet with his uncle and the famed Han Solo about the contraband info on the Sanarian treat and their negotiations with the Vong he stole, and the Alliance's then battle plans. It was going to be a hard couple of years…  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter I concluded.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope I've given some well enough insight on the Rienn Ishidgrayne character and enough of his backround info. I hope that this chapter is a sturdy platform…enough groundwork,if you will, for the storyline of this fic. 


	2. Revelation

BTW: "CO" means Commanding Officer  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Star Wars: Painful truth part II  
  
  
  
Rienn had woken up early, that morning. He got ready even quicker. Today, at the Academy, there was vital information to be reported to the entire battalion at an assembly by the CO. What it was centered around still remained a mystery, yet the suspense drew a lot of the cadets there. Even uncle Lando was to be there. This made Rienn know that something was up, more importantly, something seriously imperative.  
  
  
  
Tsavong Lah looked out of his grand priest ship, a sign of rank and power among the infamous Yuuzahn Vong. His implants stood tall and high among his scarred face. He gazed through the view port and watched those under his command do battle with a doomed planet by the name of Tarine. The planet's forces were waging a long hard battle which was useless in the sense that they were ultimately on the verge of defeat.  
  
'Infidels.' Thought the commander as he watched his army make quick work of the small, conservative planet. The battle reminded him of what happened a few weeks earlier. The battle with another group of infidels, the Jedi.  
  
"These Jeedai and all those who ally with them shall find themselves at the mercy of us and the gods.", said the warmaster to Khalee Lah, his friend and warrior.  
  
"With the help of these Sanarians, we shall surely destroy these infidels…for they shall have to match our quick,fearless warriors and the trickery of the Sanarians with some of their own.". He said,standing proud, deeply supporting his words.  
  
He looked out of the view port. The battle was one-sided, obviously, the greenish glow of the improved Yuuzahn Vong fleet outnumbering the Tarine forces 2:1..and that margin was improving. Khalee looked at his higher-up.  
  
"Sir, we have tracked the movements of this Millenium Falcon. It is in the 2nd quadrant of the Galaxy called "Milky Way". Another planet of infidels called Earth.", said the warrior, one of the top ones that the Yuuzahn Vong had, "With your permission, I would like to hunt down this Princess Leia Organa Solo and capture her to lure the rest of the Solo family to us, along with Luke Skywalker."  
  
"Skywalker…Solo…", Tsavong Lah spat at the names. His look of good thought changed to one of hate.He was thinking of that failed attempt. The one to capture and kill Jaina Solo along with Jacen.  
  
"This planet's "World Nation" has aligned themselves with the Jeedai. It will be a battle against a formidable military…in the sense that it will last longer than others.", said Lah.  
  
  
  
"This Solo witch shall find that just compensation in our eyes is harsh and cruel as we torture her and her family, and the heads of this military.",said the warmaster of the Yuuzahn Vong. He looked out of the veiwport again.  
  
Disgusted with the attempts of these infidels…defying their gods.  
  
"End them.", he said. Then Khalee Lah walked out of the building to obey the commands of the warmaster.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the end of the year. The whole battalion was graduating, making way for a fresh new batch of students.  
  
'Leaders of tomorrow', thought Rienn to himself of the clichéd adage. Rienn thus far ranked high for his class, but there were not even a handful of others higher, but there still was some, nonetheless. The young man ranked at Lieutenant Junior Grade. Rienn understood fully that with rank came responsibility and leadership, one of the skills he thought he lacked seriously. Even more pressure factored into his leadership-fright, if there was such a thing, with the Academy's instructors being strict and to-the- point. Everything was shaped out of tradition…legitimacy. It was something that Rienn could handle, but the stress of possibly leading an infantry of over 300 people frightened him. Reasons like these were why the young exotic skinned man preferred to go solo.  
  
Speaking of solo…  
  
Rienn heard from his uncle that Han was on his way also. The legendary captain/General was to make an appearance there. It would be Rienn's first time meeting him. It would be a great experience, since he and his uncle were like brothers, nearly, and Rienn hoped to make an impression in his sharp, crisp uniform. He walked down the full buzzing hallways, officer's combination cap in his hand. He stopped and talked to many a friend along the way, asking if they had overheard any conversation…any tête-à-tête between any of the instructors on why the meeting was called on such short notice. He hoped the reports were no shockers.  
  
Rienn made his way to the large presentation room. Most of the other cadets had fallen in, with some getting situated. The guidons, the platoon markers with flags raised, were already fallen in. Rienn took his place in front of his platoon with his sword sheathed and such. He stood at attentention at the command as the Executive officer spoke.  
  
"Officers, draw…", she, along with the other 3 officers gripped the grip of the blade and pulled it out some, revealing about 1/3 of the shiny, engraved surface, "Swords!", she said, concluding the command. All of the officers unsheathed their swords and held their arms out at a 45 degree angle, extended to the full length.They then lowered their arms, while at the same time, bringing the blade's tip up to face the ceiling.  
  
"Parade rest!".The entire battalion executed the specified movement, all of them moving their left foot 12 inches to the left while folding their arms across their backs. The officers, however, did the same, but with their sword's blade tip facing the deck. Their left arm was across their back, their hands flat. The movements were done with such finesse and precision. The onlookers watched, some wishing that they were there.  
  
"Officer's report.", said the XO. She snapped to attention as did Rienn and turned to each other, both at an angle. Rienn lifted his right arm with the blade in front of his face, then lowered it, his palm facing out and the blade flat.  
  
"Ma'am, all present and accounted for, ma'am!", he said gracefully with a loud enough tone. He turned back to his previous position, and went back to parade rest. The Executive officer did the same with the other 2 platoon leading officers. After the intro, and the report to the Battalion commander…  
  
(The XO about-faces and salutes the Battalion commander-  
  
"Ma'am, the battalion is all present and accounted for,ma'am.", she said. The commander returned the salute.  
  
"Thank you. Carry on.", she said also.)  
  
…the head of the Academy, Admiral Recoi Guiddle, the World Nation's highest ranking Naval officer stepped up to the podium. He cleared his throat and began his speech.  
  
"The Galaxy is at war.", he said Then he continued his speech, "Unknown to you all, the heads of the military department of the World Nation have met with the leaders of the New Republic. We have aligned ourselves with the Jedi.". Guiddle looked around as murmurs of the cadets showed signs of disbelief and approval. After motioning for the battalion to quiet down, he continued.  
  
"Together, the World Nation of Earth, and the New Republic, not to mention the New Jedi Order, shall face an oncoming threat, a big one, called the Yuuzahn Vong.", the Admiral shifted his posture, "They and another called the Sanarians have vowed to destroy the presence of good in the name of their "gods". Together, their military force is huge. This is why as of now, your graduation, you are all World Nation Navy SEALS.", he said. The battalion cheered some. He quieted them again.  
  
"I know this may seem sudden, but you all will go down in history. You, and the other military organizations, will be the largest single land unit in our history. But a leader…", he paused and looked around, " A leader must be. The World Nation Military leaders have selected us to choose a leader…Battalion Commander from amongst us. He has already been chosen.", said the Admiral. He looked , and a small smile spread across his face.  
  
"Rienn Ishidgrayne front and center", he said. Rienn snapped out of his small daydream. He had missed nearly everything that Admiral Recoi Guiddle had said earlier except the part about the unity between 3 parties. Murmurs from the Battalion rippled and spread as all eyes were on him.  
  
He walked to the center,about 4 meters from the stage. He stood next to the outgoing Battalion Commander.  
  
"Unit Colors.Front and center.", said Guiddle, as the one holding the colors…the flag representing the unit from the color guard, marched forward. It was an all too familiar scene. Rienn hoped that it wasn't what he thought. He watched as the one holding the colors passed them to the Battalion Commander. She turned to face Rienn as he did the same to her. She passed him the flag. Rienn accepted reluctantly, and it showed on his face. He then turned to the one on the color guard and handed him back the colors.  
  
It couldn't be happening…the change of command just took place here. Rienn had be chosen to lead a damn ARMY!  
  
That echoed through his head. Then, the Admiral himself stepped down and stood in front of the two. Rienn could have sworn that he saw the then commander salute the Admiral and say…  
  
"Permission to be relieved of the duties of Battalion Commander?"  
  
…and the Admiral say…  
  
"Permission granted.". Then he turned to Rienn as he turned to him. Slowly and visibly hesitantly, Rienn saluted. He then said…  
  
"Permission to accept the duties of Battalion Commander?"  
  
The Admiral returned the salute. "Permission granted."  
  
Recoi Guiddle about-faced to receive the 5-bar pendant of Commander. The Vice Admiral stepped on the microphone.  
  
"Would Lando Calrissian please step forward.", she asked. Just then, Lando did and received the pendant from the Admiral. He then stepped up to Rienn and pinned it on his left collar point. Its shine was a flicker to the spectators. Rienn was looking down the whole time. He didn't know what he had gotten himself into, and with a war coming, he didn't want to find out. Then he looked up. Lando was done. Then Rienn hugged his uncle. The crowed "Awwed" and such.  
  
"Your new CO, Rienn Ishidgrayne.". The rest of the Battalion cheered. The exotic skinned man about-faced as his uncle took his seat again. Rienn looked. He looked at the crowd from side to side. The cheers of "YEAH,RIENN!" and such echoed through the cheering.  
  
"The floor is yours, CO." said the proud Admiral. Rienn heard this then looked back. They were still cheering. It was a powerful moment for him. He looked down, the visor from his combination hard cover shading his slowly, tearing eyes from the light which would make them sparkle. He sucked up the emotion and wiped them. The New CO looked back up.  
  
"Battalion, Ah-ten-HUT!", he said. It echoed along with the sound of heels clicking together and a stomping sound which accompanied the Battalions halt and call to attention.  
  
"Battalion, fall out.", he said, giving them the command to go free. The all tossed their covers up as some walked over to congratulate. Lando did also, patting his nephew on the back. Rienn turned and smiled to him. They shook hands.  
  
"Congratulations, Lando. It must run in the family.",said a familiar voice. Rienn turned and looked. The man was the legendary Han Solo. Han was accompanied by a lot of his companions, astromechs included. Jaina, Jacen, and Leia and Luke. It must have been "Twin day". Rienn was surprised to see the living legend in front of him smiling. The new CO stepped back and drew his sword and saluted. Han returned the salute also, then Rienn sheathed the sword again.  
  
"It probably does", said Lando back to his old friend. The began their talk of things circling mostly around the Republic and the Jedi and more importantly, the war. Rienn looked back at them, then turned back around. The room was half empty.  
  
"Congrats.", said a feminine voice. Leia's. Rienn nodded and did the whole hand-kiss thing. He turned to Luke and saluted him also.  
  
"So how does it feel to know you're going to lead a whole army into war?", asked the famous Luke Skywalker. Meeting them was an honor. But being this all-important leader was a burden. That showed on Rienn's face.  
  
"It feels great…", he said, lying as if he was about to be crushed by a Wampa or a Ronto…..as if it were the end of the world. He then looked around some more, looking for an escape route, or possibly the Instructor who selected him.Luke then went over along with his sister to talk to Han and Lando, who were chatting with the Admiral.  
  
"You sure, you a little unsure.", said Jacen. Rienn was unsure. He hid it,just as Jacen hid the fact that he knew that the new Battalion Commander was lying through his front teeth. Rienn then noticed the tubular shape the waist of his peer. He saw that it was a light saber, undoubtedly.  
  
Jedi…he thought. Before he knew it, he and the rest of the group were off of the planet and back to Coruscant. Rienn walked through the docking bay with Jacen. They talked of a lot of things. Mostly the war. Rienn looked around and saw a lot of Jedi. Most were working on ship repairs. The docking bay was busy. Already, nothing this day had went the way Rienn planned. He now, instead of doing his own solo thing, had to guide over 30,000+ people. He didn't want to have to do all of that. It seemed too much and out of his league. That's when He was approached by Han.  
  
"I've contacted the Admiral. The Army is ready.The whole military,in fact.", said the aging man.Then the two were approached by Leia.She overheard them.  
  
"Good.",she said as she looked out of the window. I think we've got some company. 


	3. Parameters

Star Wars: Painful truth prt III

****

****

General Senan Hahn walked down the corridor of the World Nation navy carrier ship.It was about the size of an imperial star destroyer, but that mattered not, not  now,at least.

If anyone was one of the most despised leaders in the WN's military, it was him. Hahn was one of the most uncharismatic people in a commanding position. He had a massive inferiority complex and when debating sometimes attacked  his opposition coldly. That was Shenan Hahn. It took many a while to adjust to his satiric humor, and Rienn was going to have one hell of a time. Hahn entered his office with the CMC…Command Master Chief Boan Maz waiting with Rienn. This man was favorable. He had already formed battle plans for crucial missins in the past, all of which went in favor of his nation's military with MASSIVE casualties. After being told of this, Rienn hoped that he would be put in a position to leave—or worse—sacrafice his men. Maz waited  in there along with the Battalion Commander.

"Ah. You've arrived, General. I was beginning to brief the CO here on our first infantry plan.", Maz began. Hints of determination and confidence were evident in his voice. He was to begin another statement, but was cut off.

"Cut to the core, Master Chief. How is the mobilization going?", said the General demandingly, "Has the infantry been deployed?".

"No, sir. The Battalion commander has asked to be included in the Infantry count. He wants to lead them into the mission.", said the CMC as he straightened up. Rienn and Hahn's eyes met for half a second. A small staring contest. Rienn then saluted as he was supposed to, with his cover in his left arm, which was at a 90 degree angle. Genereal Shenan Hahn returned the salute.

"Is this true, commander?", questioned the General. Rienn returned the question with an answer in the form of a quick affirmative yes. The General nodded his head as the Master Chief continued.

He pressed a button on the control panel of the General's desk. A projection ring rose from a sleek chest in the back of the room, near the entrance. A spherical projection of the planet where the former WN base was located appeared.The Command Master Chief continued.

"This is Virinian as you know.", he pressed a holographic button and the planet was given a close up, scanning over continents until it had the WN military base on the spot. It showed some Sanarian land forces situated at estimated spots. "Our military forces are being held captive. Since this is a relatively small installation, we'll be inserting three squads at maximum.".He pressed buttons which zoomed in on the base with a 180-degree rotation to the left,and marked preferred insertion points as he spoke.

"The mission parameters are to get in, find any survivors at the base, and extra weaponry, and then withdraw.", he said. He then looked at Rienn. He detected a question.

"Survivors, sir?", Rienn asked.

"Yes. The base was invaded by Sanarian land forces. It was reported that a few of these Yuuzahn Vong had aided them. Contact was not made since this information was brought to us." The CMC looked back through window of the General's room. The Sun shone on the planet of Virinian

"I understand", said Rienn with a slight nod. He prepared to salute, but was cut off.

"You don't understand yet,Commander.", said Han as he spoke up suddenly. "Do not underestimate the opposition. It's hard to believe that they acted on their own plans when taking over a base with so much ease." He looked at the holographic display. That distinct voice of his was riddled with disgust for the Vong and Sanarians. It was very understandable. Rienn was taken back some. His brow furrowed. He had a question.

"I am to eliminate all threats, including any humans?", he asked, in a manner which Hahn thought questioned his authority. That thought of the General's was appearant on his face.

"Yes, commander. It's a quite simple task. Eliminate the Vong, Sans, and traitors. Quite understandable.". Rienn thought that things weren't adding up. What was going on? 

"Is the general suggesting that the Military installation is riddled with spies?", he asked.

"The general is suggesting that he stop being put into a position to explain himself to a **_Commander_**.". Senan Hahn's eyes narrowed at his comment to the lower officer.

"Sir.", Rienn said, straightening himself up and turning to the General to salute him. He then turned and walked out.

Later, the young Battalion Commander was suited up and ready for the offensive. As he walked to the briefing room, he was soon accompanied by a longtime friend, Sa Low. He was a human also, though earth was rather diverse around this time. 

"Hey, Sa."

"Hey, Rienn"

The two greeted each other and shook hands in their own style. They laughed as they tried to get it right, since it was a nice while since they have done the shake. Sa and Rienn got it right eventually, and continued the journey to the briefing room with the rest of the soldiers. They made it, and as they entered the room, one person sitting in the back had called the squads to attention (on deck), and soon after, they were given the command to sit down. They did and  Rienn briefed them. After the short information, the squads made their way to the Military ship in formation, although they were given the permission to do what they wanted as they approached.

"Rienn, I think you'll be a great Commander, man. Leading us into battle is great also.",said Sa. He was a pretty nice person, but a jokester. He was one of the types that this Battalion **_was going to need_**, "Try not to be too hard on us while we're fighting. We're only kids."

"Sure. I won't yell at you guys and send you all too your rooms.",Rienn said with a slight laugh.

"Good. We need you. You're like an older brother to all of the Battalion. All 30,000+ of us", Sa said.

"Are you being serious or satiric?",wondered Rienn. He had been asking a lot of questions. Curiosity was in his nature.

"Both.", said Sa, who then latched onto him like he was  a younger brother.

"C'mon,now.", the commander said as he shrugged the playful friend off. He chuckled again. As the two entered the hangar, the squads were already boarding ships. Rienn and Sa were to be on different ships. Rienn stopped and faced his longtime friend. His playful expression changed into one of seriousness.

"Sa, when you're leading your squad, promise me you'll bring each and every one of them back.We don't need Hahn bearing down on us and berating us. They're like our parents. We don't want to be in trouble with them.", said Rienn seriously, commenting in his own way on how Sa said that he was the entire battalion's eldest brother. It was like the General was the parents in one body. Sa picked up on this.

"Are you being serious or sarcastic?", he asked with a smirk.

"Both.", said the commander.

Chptr III is over.


End file.
